In contrast to the specific capillary uptake of 5-hydroxytryptamine (5-HT) and norepinephrine (NE), the uptake of 5-hydroxyindole-3-acetic acid (5-HIAA), normetanephrine NM), and metanephrine (ME) was found to be nonspecific in the isolated microvessels.